Almost a wedding
by LuckyFire4
Summary: Kim and Ron's wedding day is here, but not if a certain ex con has anything to say about it. (This was typed and edited within an hour so don't expect greatness in the spelling and grammar department. Just random crackness and KiGo goodness)


Most people imagine how their wedding will go. Some like to imagine it happening in a church with their whole family there, their friends, the whole nine yards. Some envision a less traditional one. Still people usually envision it as the greatest day of their lives. The one that they will remember and cherish for the rest of their lives.

Right now, Kim Possible was standing across from Ron Stoppable with a Priest standing to her right. In maybe thirty seconds she would be Mrs. Stoppable. Every single member of her family, his family, their friends, and colleges was there. The weather in Middleton was perfect. Not a cloud in the sky, the August weather wasn't too hot, and it wasn't humid. It seemed like the entire world made everything perfect just for their wedding.

Then why was she so miserable? She thought she was making the right choice. Choosing him over her. After all their affair had only started about a year ago. Sure Kim happier, more lively, and generally felt more alive when she was with her, but she had known Ron for years. She had dated him for five years. She had been engaged to him for that entire year. She had already told her family about it. She couldn't just leave Ron. Not after everything they had been through. It wouldn't have been fair to him.

Needless to say this was not how Kim had envisioned her wedding when she was a little girl.

"Kim." Ron whispered snapping her out of her thoughts. Judging from how everyone was staring at her she was supposed to be saying, "I do."

Instead of saying those life changing words, she just stood there with her mouth hanging open. This seemed much easier to do in her head. Just say "I do," Kiss him, sign the marriage license, then bam she's married. Thankfully it seemed fate was going to save her from this horrid life.

Or more a certain ex criminal who did not like losing. Who also had a flare for the dramatic. Who also had no problem stealing a horse from the carriage that was meant to be whisking Ron and Kim away later.

Kim actually heard the horse before she saw it. With a frown she closed her mouth and leaned to her left to look pass Ron. Her eyes widened with shock upon seeing a pure black horse thundering towards them. Her mouth fell open shortly after when she realized Shego was riding on the back of it. The green skinned woman was wearing a dark green button up shirt, black slacks, and black boots. Even with the quickly losing distance between them Kim could see the look of sheer determination on her face.

Of course the arrival of the stolen horse and its thief did not go unnoticed by everyone else. Ron turned around to see what the noise was shortly after Kim looked around him. "Is that…Shego riding on one of the horses?"

"Yeah." Was all Kim could say.

"Why?"

Kim looked back at her maid of honor, Monique. The African American woman just smiled at Kim. Both of them knew exactly why Shego was here. The dark skinned woman gave her two thumbs up and nodded. Obviously she didn't want Kim to get married any more than Shego did.

With perfect timing Kim faced forward once more as Shego pulled up next to her and Ron. Kim was suddenly happy they had the wedding in Middleton park rather than their backyard. Not only could Shego actually do this, and she didn't have to run down any one in the front row to do it.

"Are you going to get on Pumpkin or do I need to help you?" Well in typical Shego fashion it was both straight to the point and cocky as could be.

Ron whipped his head from Shego to Kim at a dangerous speed. He let forth a disbelieving snort, "Why would she go with you? She isn't going to go with you. It's our wedding day. There's no way you're going with her, right Kim?"

Judging from the sheepish smile she was giving him he was wrong. So very, very wrong. She chuckled nervously, "Um, well, um…sorry?" Shego took that as Kim saying she was getting on the horse. In one swift movement Shego removed herself from the previously mentioned animal. In antoher swift movement she had Kim on it, ignoring the surprised yell that came from the ginger. With her third and final movement she was back on the horse.

"Go?" Shego asked her stolen bride.

"Please." Kim whispered. The looks she were getting weren't the best. Everyone save for Monique and her mother was just gaping at her in pure shock. The fact that her mother wasn't surprised surprised Kim. Still she was thankful when Shego urged the horse to resume its movement.

Kim had this image of them riding off into the sunset or something equally romantic. She even got comfy against Shego since she figured she might be on the horse for a while. However, this day was just full of surprises. Not three minutes later they were in the parking lot. Shego pulled the horse up to her lovely '69 Mustang, got off, and then held her arms out for Kim to help her get down. Instead of getting down Kim just looked confused. With a sigh Shego put her arms down.

"Kim, have you ever rode bareback on a horse for more than a few minutes?" Kim shook her head. She had ridden on a horse bare back before, but only for a minute at the most. "It hurts your ass. A lot. I've only been riding this thing for five minutes and my ass is killing me. Plus the Mustang is bit faster than the actual Mustang. Now hop into my arms and let's get out of here before an angry mob of Ron's family comes after us." With a stern face she extended her arms again. Well now, Kim couldn't argue with that logic or that face. A quick push and Kim found herself in Shego's arms. Once she got on the ground she got the nice surprise of a kiss from Shego. Nothing long or deep but nice all the same.

Shego broke the kiss to rest her forehead on Kim's, "God I've been waiting forever to do that again."

"It's only been a month."

"Like I said, forever."

"Weren't we running from an angry mob?"

"Oh right."

Shego's first attempt at a dramatic escape was foiled by herself. The horse had been left right behind the car. It would be kind of bad if Shego ran over the horse. Shego's second attempt was much better after the horse was moved to the safety of the grassy area to the side of the parking lot. Their departure was accented with noise of squealing tires, the roar of a motor, and honking from other drivers. No this was not how Kim imagined her wedding day going, but she certainly didn't mind it.


End file.
